How Do I Deal With Simple Things?
by noble-obsessions
Summary: Songfic excerpts of Frankie J's How Do I Deal With and Usher's Simple Things. Toolong to summarize even if it's called a summary! Anyway Freddy and Katie fic! Pls. R&R! No flameZ pls!
1. Katie's PoV

**Chapter 1: **From Scratch

**_Disclaimer: _**How do I deal is owned by Frankie J while Simple Things is owned by Usher. Paramount Pictures own School of Rock! Simple Plan's drummer really didn't quit due to bone cancer! This is only a FANFICTION! Only the plot is my property!

* * *

**_Katie's PoV ALWAYS _**

I walked by the cafeteria carrying my tray of food to the ground was the band usually eats lunch. We are all in ninth grade. We still have the band – only Freddy's not present. My ex-boyfriend Freddy went off to become the Simple Plan drummer because their old one quit due to bone cancer. _(**A/N:** I know it's mean but hey Freddy needs to be in a rockin' popular band!)_ He left us when he was in the seventh grade. He told me how Simple Plan's Pierre and David called him. It was like this…

_---Flashback---_

_Freddy drove to the Simple Plan concert that night alone. When Pierre finished singing Perfect, he asked for the first 5 Guys who can play the drums and is in a band to come up on stage. Freddy being in the front row, quickly got there. Pierre tried Kevin first and asked if he knows any drums of any of their song. Freddy did Shut Up and even the crowd was impressed after he finished. The other four guys managed to do Shut Up too but with a lot of mistakes. After declaring Freddy as winner, Pierre told him to go backstage._

_(At the backstage only Pierre and David talked to Freddy)_

_Pierre: I'm Pierre (he offered a handshake to Freddy who shooked it)_

_David: David here (the joined fists)_

_Freddy: I'm Freddy, Freddy Jones from School of Rock._

_David: I heard that band. You always win the Battle of the Bands here in Philly!_

_Pierre: Hey you want to know why ya' here? (Freddy nodded)_

_David: Our drummer's got bone cancer and we need replacements._

_(Freddy's shocked face were mixed with curiosity) No questions asked._

_Pierre: You in or what? We gon' give ya' 3 days. Here's our manager's callin' card. (Pierre handled him a calling card) Give us a holla._

_David: How old are you?_

_Freddy: 13_

_Pierre: Young blood and talented._

_David: Now come with me and you go and sit at the VIP area of the stadium._

_'Ayt dough?_

_Well Freddy accepted it. Now School of Rock's drummer is Kevin. Freddy's one year younger brother. (**A/N:** Yeah I know, it's in the blood! LoL!)_

_---End of Flashback---_

When I learned his decision and I broke up with Freddy. Not only did he disappoint me and the band, but the fact that he would always be away. Freddy finished seventh grade but didn't start eighth. His parents didn't allow him but he became a rebel and went with Simple Plan. We haven't seen him for 2 years. We don't know what he looks like now. We keep on contacting him but he changed his number. We only see him in MTVs and sometimes concerts. He has changed a lot. Anyway, Ryan Matthew C. McDougal a campus hottie. He is also the star player of soccer in Horace Green High. I started going out with him. I love him like how I loved Freddy. He says he loves me too and I can feel it. He is such a perfect guy. He's in the pilot class, he's not a nerd. He just cares about his academics. He's really, really handsome. He's rich and really humble. He is a gentleman. I've moved on. At least that's what my brain thinks…

Only problem with Matt (that's what I call him) is that he almost has hardly anytime for me. I mean of course I don't want all his attention. Let's put it this way, he gives 40 percent on Soccer, 45 in academics and 15 on me in his time meter. He picks me up in the morning, drives us to school, we go to the same class and once a month we go out for a date. But despite that, we still love each other.

One day while we were in groups in our Science class, I was with Matt of course, the door opened with Ms. Mullins and she's with a new student…

* * *

_**A/N:** I know it's short, it's supposed to be a short story. Please R&R. No flames please!_


	2. Breaching of Contract

**Chapter 2**: Breaching of Contract

_Disclaimer: I personally don't know SP and they really aren't mean! This is fiction!

* * *

_

_**Freddy's PoV**_

Here I am again, in this recording studio with SP. I sat on my drums throne. We will start recording this new song David made. It's called 'F'. The door opened and our manager instructed us to record this in the fewest takes we can.

_"F" by David of Simple Plan A/N: I really wrote it! And I wrote it in like 3 minutes that's why it's ugly!_

_Yeah, you're there, dating my girl_

_That's the first time I saw you with her_

'_Coz I'm always spyin' on ya' (haha)_

_Whatever you think, I don't care_

_You think you're good enough_

_But you don't even got no time for her_

_You don't know how to handle relationships_

_All you do is give her a teddy bear_

_Refrain: If there was a test on how to handle girls_

_I'm sure you'll fail, you're on the last place_

_Chorus: I already know you're grade when we talk about girls_

_You're gonna fail and get an F! You're gonna get an F!_

_You ain't got no time for her_

_You're a good soccer player_

_Too good, you think_

_Loving her is like a rolling ball_

_You don't know when and where to go_

_You're gonna get an F!_

_Admit it, you're a failure_

_Just let her go free_

_She 'fessed up and told me_

_She likes me too_

_Before you asked her out (boo!)_

_She didn't wanna be rude so she said yes_

_Trust me, she doesn't think you're her boyfriend_

_God bless…_

_(Chorus and Refrain 2x)_

_End of "F"_

After we recorded it perfectly, we got a 10-minute break. I got One Strawberry Iced Tea, my favorite drink. As I opened it, I felt a hand snaking my wallet. It was Jeff, our guitarist. I tried to grab it but he passed it to Sebastien. Pierre blocked me and the others investigated it. They saw Katie's picture with me in our very last School of Rock Christmas party two years ago. They think that she's pretty. I told them that she broke up with me. They gave me back my wallet. (After they took my arcade card) I looked at her picture. I love that gorgeous smile of hers that I haven't seen in two years.

_How do you deal with?_

_Tthe fact that you had a chance _

_But you chose to turn away for your career?_

_I gott take it though it's heartbreaking_

_But nobody said that it would hurt so bad_

_So how do I deal, how do I deal without you?_

_It's killin' me to know that your heart's with me_

_But you're with him 'coz I chose to be…_

I now know what to do. As I recalled Frankie J's song is the almost same thing as the song we recorded earlier. I miss Katie. I love her. As far as I know, she's with Ryan. His 40 crush before and I was her 60 crush. I didn't care even if she has a crush when she hasn't broken up with me. She WAS mine. Now she is Ryan's. How do I know? Nobody knows I still had one connection with my old band. Larry, because he's mysteriously quiet and I trust him for that. I told him that if he tells them that I'm in contact with him, I would change my number and that they won't see me again in person. He told me that they've been going strong. They even won the Spring Fling King and Queen Awards last year. Hell yeah. Anyway, Frankie J's song fits me and Katie perfectly well. I chose my effing career which everyone knows won't last forever. I have to make my decision. It's now or never. Time's up. Break time is over. I went inside the recording room. We started doing a remix for Untitled with a bit techno. In the middle of the song, I was still thinking of Katie that I dropped my drumsticks. Everyone stopped. I stood up and said "I quit. Sorry guys. I love my girlfriend back there. I want to be a normal kid again. I'm still fifteen. If you want, get my brother, he's fourteen and I'm just better at him by 10. Sorry." I expected shouts and scolds and stuff. Instead, Pierre said, "The time you told us you'd be the drummer, you ain't sure. Go on kid. Get her. We'll get your brother through you okay?" I nodded and I bid them all goodbye. I went back to Philadelphia (We were recording at Boston.) to study again at Horace Green High and to start ninth grade. Yes, ninth grade, I had a private tutor before. I don't know if I'll inform Larry about this. I want to surprise them that I'm back and they can kick my brother out to Simple Plan and I'll be Spazzy McGee again. I don't know if they'll recognize me since we have stylists so I have a different hairstyle now. It's quite long till half my nape and it is clean blonde now. No more spikes since I joined Simple Plan. I returned home to my house where I found no one. I went to my room and unpacked my stuff. After a few hours, Mom came home from buying food. I apologized to her and stuff and she accepted me again. She told me that dad's on a business trip to Australia. It's 4:00 pm now. It's time for band practice. I went to Dewey's place but a sign said "All Members of the After-Program, We've Moved At #1118, and Corner Wellington Street. Rock on!" I went to the address indicated using my Duccati. I saw the place. It's huge. Like a real two-storey house, only inside it is a rock band's after-school program location. A girl with raven hair and about 5'3 answered the door. She has a clipboard in her hand and a cellphone on the other.

"Hi! Welcome to School of Rock's After-School Program. May I help you?" she told me and I thought, this must be Summer. She's still got that bossy tone despite the fact that she's not mad or is it because her voice knows I'm Frederick Alexander Jones that it sounded like that?

"Is Dewey around?" I asked her.

"And you are?" she asked me.

"Summer don't you remember me?" I said as I pushed her in so that I could enter. I saw the place. It's cool. Awesome. There's a carved plate that said "Advanced Rock; 2nd floor." I quickly went up to the second floor and found them all playing In the End of Time. Everyone, the groupies, securities and roadies are all watching them seriously. This only happens if there's a competition. I saw my brother. He's still playing it. But I'm still better. Then…

"Hi guys!" I greeted them. They all stopped playing and looked at me. A big guy blocked me. He asked me where Summer and I told him she's downstairs.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked them with arms wide open. After a few seconds of complete silence…

"Bro?" I heard my little brother Kevin Clark Jones whisper.

"Yeah! It's me 'lil bro! Freddy!" I exclaimed.

All the guys went at me and asking me stuff and you know welcoming me. Everyone was happy that I'm back. We celebrated with pizza and Pepsi. Only Katie is in the bad mood that time. I saw her pack her stuff and said "Got to guys. Have to meet Matt. Later." She said this while looking at me and then she went out of the room. My brother rode my Duccati home with me. When we reached home, we celebrated then went to bed since we were all tired. I was listening to my mp4 when Kevin came in and sat at the end of my bed. He looked sad. I care for my little bro. We're like best buds. I know him really well.

"So, you're back and I suppose you want your position back in the band." He told me with a faint voice.

"Yeah, if they let me in back again," I told him to make him feel better. "Y'know, when I left Simple Plan, it's okay for them." He just nodded.

"Great. Now I have no more drum job. G'night Freddy…" he told me as he started to go out my room.

"Hey! Just so you know, Pierre told me that YOU should replace me there!"

I told him excitedly. He faced me with a big smile.

"Damn I would! I'll quit tomorrow and they'll have no time to find someone better than the two of us except you! Wait, when will I meet SP?" he told/asked me happily.

"Our manager said he'd give me ring anytime this week. Now g'night Kevin!" I told him 'coz I was really sleepy.

He happily went into his room. I don't know if mom'll approve of this. The next day, I woke up late, around one-thirty in the afternoon. Only mom was home, cleaning the house. She told me that she'd gone to Horace Green High to enroll me and stuff. Around four, I my brother came home and told me to come with him to the practice to tell the news. I found out my mom and dad bought him a Duccati too. Only he got it red, mine was blue. We went there then…

"Guys listen!" yelled Kevin as we burst the door open to the second floor.

"Dewey, I quit the band. I_ WANT_ to give my brother back his position. IF you still want him. We'll switch places. I'll go with Simple Plan he's goin' with School of Rock. Like I said before if you still want him." He continued in almost one breath.

"C'mere Freddy, Summer, and Kevin. I wanna talk to you guys privately," answered Dewey. He led the three of us to this cool room. I guess this is where they hangout. "Take a seat," he offered us. We each took a seat in a bean bag.

"Okay. What are you sayin' Kev?" Dewey asked my brother.

"You see, last night, I asked Freddy if he wants to be in the band again. He said yes. I told him I'd resign tomorrow – which is today, so that he can have his old job back." He started. "I figured that you won't have much time to find a better one than either of us since the Battle of the Bands is nearing." I snickered at this comment. "So then he told me that Simple Plan told him that they want me there since Freddy's not there. I'm guessing Freddy told them I'm his little bro that he's better by ten percent when it comes to drums. I said yes to Freddy. So there." He finished.

"Okay." Said Summer. "Since you just said it yourself, Dewey do you want him back?"

"Of course! No offense Kev. I missed Spazzy here!" said Dewey giving a slap in my back.

"Shall we tell them now?" asked Summer in her business-like voice. Dewey nodded as if Summer is suppose to ask this question.

We returned outside where we found them busy with they're own little things. The backup singers were writing something (a song?) while the roadies and securities were playing LAN games since there are four laptops. As far as I can see, they're playing DotA. The two groupies are with Billy who was sketching maybe outfits and stuff. Lawrence was playing some classics on his keyboard in a low volume. Zack was getting his nap. I can't understand why anyone doesn't get annoyed at Larry for playing classics until Kevin told me that he can when the practice didn't start yet. Fuck, I realized, I'm not that much irritated with classical music anymore. In fact, I began to feel sleepy but I'm in a mission, to look for Katie. Maybe she's late. I went downstairs to wait for her but I saw her cuddled up with this really dirty-blonde, one-waved gelled guy. Maybe this guy's Matt, Katie's boyfriend whom Larry told me about. I sat at the stairs, looking at them. The guy noticed me looking at them and he quickly whispered something to her. Katie looked at me. God, the time stopped. I saw her pretty face coupled with an eyebrow raised at me. I quickly looked away but she went to me. Face to face with one hand on her waist.

"Jones, what are you doing here! Get back in there and stop spyin' on us!" she shouted at me.

"Okay. Okay," It muttered. Her eyes followed me until I got to the point where I turned left for the practice room. She started to go back to her boyfriend but I called her.

"Katie! Just so you know, I'm back." I said loud enough for her to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly faced me. "As you're drummer," I continued in a 'this-is-a-surprise' voice. She gulped but she just went back to her boyfriend. I went back in the practice area where they were waiting for Dewey to get an extra amplifier cord because Zack wrecked his. I went down again this time quietly. I saw Katie and the guy, snogging. I was hurt. I felt someone stab my heart and let it bleed until there's no more blood. I quickly went back upstairs and to the drum kit. I started playing School of Rock again. Dewey reached me playing it. I was already in the first verse. He joined me along as he gave Zack an electric guitar cord. They all joined me in playing our first ever rockin' song, even the crews were also singing. We can be heard from downstairs. Katie quickly saw us playing so she joined in. Her boyfriend followed her and he sat on an empty couch. When we're done, I felt happy. I think everyone did because they were cheering. Little did everyone know that I was hoping that if I played this and everyone joins, Katie would hear and leave her boyfriend down there. But no, she dragged him with her as she joined us. Yeah she joined but she still dragged his boyfriend. So my plan didn't work out. After practice, I went home and slept my anger and jealousy. Mom woke me up the next day early. I'm going back to school. Horace Green High with my band. Mom told me that my private school doesn't have a uniform. I ate my breakfast, took a bath and brushed my teeth. I wore a fitted shirt since I have some packs and muscles, thanks to my drumming and wrestling with Simple Plan. I wore the jacket Katie gave me. It's like a tuxedo jacket but it doesn't look formal or anything, like a ragged tux blazer. The shoulders are a bit squared. I paired it with my khaki pants and a black and white checkered Vans shoes. I got my bag with my emergency Level 10 gel in it. My bag's a clutter. It has my wallet, gel, a binder, perfume (Bvlgari/Bulgari) and my precious comb. I bid mom goodbye. My brother studies at HGH too. I rode my skateboard to school leaving my brother who is still taking his shower. On the way, I saw a Porsche parked outside a house. That must've been a rich guy. Then I saw who came out. Ryan. He rang the doorbell and greeted Katie a kiss. Katie's my neighbor now huh? She was on the other street before now she's in mine. I continued my ride to school gradually grinding some benches and stairs on my way. I entered my school and saw some of the band hanging outside. There were benches outside.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as I walked up to them.

"Hey you're gonna study here man? Cool!" exclaimed Zack. Just then…

PA: "Frederick Alexander Jones, please report to the principal's office right now. Thank You."

The band let out some oohs.

"C'mon, I'll show you where it is." Said Summer "I need to give this papers to Ms. Mullins anyway. Later guys." Then she dragged me to the office. The secretary told me to enter the office.

"Mr. Freddy Jones, nice to meet you old School of Rock drummer. Now that you're going to study here again, I would like to inform you that the rules before is still the same as now. This will be your schedule," she handed me a paper with a table map of my classes. "Now, each room number's first number is the floor number and the -"

"Ma'am. I've studied here before and I still know the place. Besides I have a lot of friends to help me out." I interrupted her.

"Okay then, here's your locker. It's on the first floor, the blue case, position 3 by 2. Now I expect I know how to change your combination?" I nodded at her. "Good. You can go now." I went out her room and found Summer waiting for me.

"Hey Sum! I wanna ask you something. Is –" but she cut off by snatching my class schedule. Her eyes scanned the paper and shrieked.

"Cool! You're in every band's class! I guess Ms. Mullins wants the band together huh, except perhaps Matt. He's not part of us. Anyway, what were you askin'?" she said as we walked outside.

"Is…uhm…is Katie still mad at me for ditching you guys?" I asked.

"I don't know. She never talks to me about you since you left," she told me truthfully. "She cried Freddy. You made my bestfriend cry. Why'd you become a rebel? Why'd you ditch your parents?" Before I could answer, the bell rang. Everyone went in and we met up with the band. I told them that I'm in every class they're in. We went in our first class – Science. Ms. Mullin's followed me and told me to stay behind. She told me that she wanted me to introduce to the class even if I know every one of them. She knocked on the door and talked to our teacher. Blah blah blah. Normal new student introductory. Our Science teacher's name is Mrs. Fields. She told me to go into Katie, Zack, Summer and Matt's lab group. Matt, I hate him. No scratch that. I loathe every inch of him.

"Hey Zack!" I said giving him the ol' rock and roll handshake. I sat beside my bestfriend and Matt.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! Thanks! 


	3. His Days Back

**Chapter 3**: His Day Back

_**Katie's PoV**_

Who's the new student? Freakin' Freddy Jones. Yeah, he's back. Mrs. Fields even put him in our lab group. What a great idea. Good thing Matt's there beside me. Our seating arrangement is Me, Matt, Freddy, Zack and Summer. As our teacher blabbed about the components of EVERY periodic element, I got a bit out of place. I really didn't feel like listening to Mrs. Fields that day maybe because Freddy's around. I started to feel a bit sleepy, good thing we're in the back and our teacher is short. Matt slumped onto the tiled table, resting his chin on his knuckles. I then slumped on his back to rest.

_**End Katie's PoV**_

_**Freddy's PoV**_

Katie slumped on Matt. I felt jealousy and anger wishing that I was her boyfriend again. The day ended so fast. The practice ended so fast too. Matt wasn't there. About two months passed, still Katie ignored me. I tried to talk to her but Matt always takes her away form me. I tried asking Summer and the band (except Katie) for advice. But if it doesn't work, I don't have much courage. One night after band practice, Matt walked Katie home. There were girls scattered around the village. After he walked her home, I stalked him. Unfortunately, he has no leaks. I started to plan something, for Katie to see Matt with another girl. I called Zack and told him my plan and that it was to be executed in less than a few days. He told me it's okay as long as Katie didn't find out. Anyway, whenever I was at school, I'm popular. One, I was and again School of Rock's drummer, two, I was Simple Plan's drummer, and three I'm good looking. I'm not boastful or anything but a lot of girls, especially cheerleaders, spend their every free second with me. Giving their phone numbers, emails and stuff. I am the new campus hottie since Matt's taken. I'm too proud and boastful, I know, but I don't care. Days passed, and then I believe that it's the right time for the plan to be executed. After our last class that day, I told Zack that we need to do it now. Zack and I went to our positions. I grabbed my skateboard and skated in front of my 'admirers.' Matt was there waiting for Katie to come out (with some friends who were talking to some cheerleaders) the classroom because our teacher wanted to talk to her. Anyways, I continued to impress them and they cheered me. I saw Zack coming so I 'bumped' Matt into the captain of the cheerleading squad who is currently cheering on me too. To prevent falling, he had to hug her just in time for Zack to shout "Katie! Matt's cheating on you!" and point Matt. Everyone looked at Zack, Katie and then Matt. He quickly let go of the girl. Katie lit up. Yes!

_**End Freddy's PoV**_

_**Zack's PoV**_

Freddy's plan worked. Katie was firing up. She gave me her bass angrily and headed to Matt's who started to defend himself since I shouted. I heard her say "We're over Matt! We're through! I don't need your explanations! Just go with her!" then she pushed Matt to the captain of the cheerleading squad, the slutty, stupid and snobby Bridgette. I saw Bridgette wink at me. I told her about the plan and all and Freddy doesn't know. She dragged her squad to cheer on Freddy even though he's only the top 2 hottest guys in school according to her. My job on this plan is to make sure Katie sees everything.

_**End Zack's PoV**_

_**Freddy's PoV**_

Ha! She dumped him! Our plan worked. Katie ran away with Zack still clutching her stuff. She dragged him to the parking lot and into Zack's car where they saw Summer following them. She explained everything that happened to Summer. I then rode my new car. It's a convertible Benz. I went to practice that day to find a swollen-eyed Katie. I went to Zack to talk to him privately.

"She isn't really that upset is she?" I asked my bestfriend who nodded his head in response. "Well, I feel bad for her knowing it's my fault she's very upset. But hey, love's gotta have sacrifices."

"I know dude. But then she's gonna cry her eyes out again like before. Just like what you did to her," Replied Zack. "She's one of my best friends Freddy, but if you keep on dumping girls who are close to me and is part of the School of Rock, I may spill this one out and never help you again with your schemes. Sorry dude, but as a guy, I don't want to see a girl crying because I'm partly the reason she cries," and with that, he left for his unplugged flying v.

We started playing Kevin's new song. Can you believe it? Kevin, my 'lil bro writes a song now? I guess I missed a lot. The backups sang it this time since the song's a love song. By the way, this upcoming Battle of the Bands theme is love songs. Everyone wrote a song, even my brother and except me. Kevin's song got picked. It wasn't that bad after all.

_Lyrics of "Failure" by Kevin Clark Jones **A/N:** I really wrote it!_

_You're still the same_

_Just like before_

_Pretty and thoughtful_

_Kind and the one who loves me_

_This song is for you_

_As my way of thanking you for every_

_Nice thing you've done to influence me_

_Chorus: But you need to accept_

_The decision that I had a hard time thinking_

_You're so perfect for me_

_100 percent, perfect at all_

_Unlike me, a failure,_

_Pure failure, I'm a failure_

_You just wasted your time on me_

_Sorry, I'm really sorry_

_It's really like that_

_We get to feel different emotions_

_Please, don't be furious_

_(Chorus)_

_(Zack's Solo)_

_Bridge: You're not meant to someone like me_

_Failing and unemployed_

_And I'm not supposed to be with someone_

_So perfect like you_

_(Dewey's solo)_

_(Chorus)_

_End of Lyrics of "Failure" by Kevin Clark Jones **A/N:** I really wrote it!_

I wonder whom my brother dedicates this song. But I'm sure the girl's gonna be heartbroken. According to Marta's younger cousin, my lil' bro's a "hottie." Well, takes after the older brother eh? Anyway, everyone went home but I stayed outside to wait for Katie. She got out the door and she got no ride. I was inside my car that time and I offered her a ride she refused. She yelled me stuff I can't understand 'coz she's yelling it in between tears. Weeks passed and I saw them together again. Shit! Shit! Shit! He probably told Katie that I 'bumped' into him causing Bridgette to fall on him. They're back again. I followed Matt to see if he's got some secrets I can blackmail him to give up Katie for me. Unfortunately, he's clean. Months passed and I noticed he's been spending not much time with Katie. It even came to a point where she almost skipped band practice just to watch Matt play soccer. I only see him with Katie either buying her lunch from outside the school grounds, giving her stuff toys, expensive stuffs and all. It reminded me of Usher's Simple Things song. Yeah, I listen to SOME R&Bs. I burned the song in a CD and gave it to Matt. That's plan B.

**_End Freddy's PoV_**

**_Matt's PoV_**

I don't know why Freddy gave me a cd. But I listened to it the next morning just as I picked up Katie at her home. I told her that Freddy had a little clumsy moment the time I caught Bridgette. So she accepted him back again. While playing the song, I noticed it's rnb. Not the kind Freddy would listen to 'coz obviously he's a rocker. I noticed the song's almost about me. How Freddy described me about Katie.

_It's the simple things in life we forget_

_You hear her talking but don't hear what she said_

_Why do you make something so easy, so complicated?_

_Searching for what's right in front of your face_

_Bet you can't see it_

Yeah, I ain't got much time for her, but she's still fine with it. I always give her stuff and she's still fine with it. It's not like bribing - is it?

**_End Matt's PoV_**

_

* * *

AN: Hope y'all like it! Do people review anymore? R&R please! Oh yeah, if you wanna picture "Matt" he's **Ryan Corr from The Sleepover Club's M&M's( Matthew McDougal) and Silversun's Sheng Zamett. He's my crush too just like Kevin Alexander Clark. I'm just sharing…**_


End file.
